


Worship

by Jathis



Series: Dirty Fun With Boyfriends [16]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: After care, BDSM, Cecearlos - Freeform, Cock Worship, Cuddling, Multi, Oral, Orgasm, Polyamory, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earl has a little fun with Carlos while Cecil watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship

Cecil liked to watch as much as he liked to participate in their scenes. Today he had confessed that he felt too tired to take part in anything overly sexual but he had insisted that Carlos and Earl could play out a scene for him to watch at least to keep him entertained. He giggled when they immediately agreed, seating himself on their after care cushion pile, lying on his stomach with his legs up, chin in the palms of his cupped hands as he watched, smiling wide and swaying his legs back and forth.

Earl was in charge today. He had Carlos strip and sit in a chair, binding his arms behind his back and forcing his legs apart before tying them to the legs of the chair itself to keep them that way. A blindfold was tied around his eyes and Earl chose a gag with a dildo attached to it, pressing the tip of the dildo against Carlos’ lips. “Show Cecil how much cock you can take in your mouth, slut.”

Slowly Carlos opened his mouth, bracing himself as the dildo was slowly pushed in. The tip just barely pressed against the back of his throat and he moaned as he felt Earl fixing the straps on the back of his head, shifting in his bonds. His cock was already half-hard, slowly coming more and more awake as Earl’s rough hands slid over his naked body.

The scoutmaster moved to stand behind Carlos, running the palms of both hands over his shoulders, nuzzling the side of his head, his teeth grazing over one ear lobe, making him shudder. He laughed, running his tongue over Carlos’ neck before letting his hands slip lower, resting on his heaving chest. “I can feel how fast your heart is beating,” he whispered, “are you excited for me, whore?”

Carlos nodded a little and Earl smiled, pinching his nipples before twisting them, one way and then the other. The scientist arched his back with a muffled wail, grunting when Earl released his nipples, rubbing them in apology with the pads of his fingers, making him whine and squirm from the sensation. His cock stiffened even more from the pain mixed with pleasure and he mewled, turning his head in the direction he heard Earl’s voice coming from, nuzzling against his face.

“You’re getting so hard just from me touching you,” Earl teased, shifting so he could slide his hands down lower, resting them on Carlos’ stomach. “My hands haven’t even touched that big cock of yours yet…” Earl smiled a little when he saw blush spread across Carlos’ face and he hummed as he moved to stand in front of him, going down onto his knees to allow Cecil a view still of Carlos’ body.

“You still blush whenever either of us mention your cock,” Earl cooed, taking a hold of the base, lazily running his hand up and down, stroking Carlos into complete hardness. “You don’t believe us when we say how much we love it, do you?” He waited and then snorted, flicking his tongue over the head, making Carlos flinch and whimper a little around his gag. “Give me an answer…” he warned.

Slowly Carlos shook his head. He couldn’t help it; he couldn’t just ignore years of lovers telling him he was too big to be anything but the one receiving anal rather than giving it. He had even endured one lover telling him that he was too big for oral, let alone anal. The idea that he had found two men who were so willing to…

He screamed around his gag when Earl’s lips suddenly closed around the head of his erection, throwing his head back in surprise. He mewled and struggled to keep still as Earl’s head slowly started to slide up and down, his tongue focusing solely on the head of the erection. Soon enough Carlos could feel himself starting to drip pre and he mewled, letting his hips roll forward, pushing himself further into Earl’s mouth, knowing that the redhead could take it despite his seemingly small frame.

Cecil’s eyes darkened as he watched Earl sucking on Carlos’ cock. He parted his lips, letting his tongue run over his teeth, sucking in a breath of air as he listened to Carlos’ muffled groans. “Suckle the sides?” he croaked.

Earl chuckled, pulling off of Carlos with a wet pop, flicking the head with the tip of his tongue before looking at Cecil over his shoulder. “Who exactly is in charge, hm?”

Cecil shrugged, “it was just a suggestion…” he hummed.

The redhead laughed but was soon doing as Cecil had asked, tilting his head to suck on one side of Carlos’ erection, smiling against the hot flesh as this only made him cry out louder than before. “Mm…” he let his tongue snake out to tease the vein running along the underside, making Carlos scream louder against his gag. Pulling back, Earl resting his hands on Carlos’ thighs, massaging them tenderly as he hushed him, shaking his head. “Easy…easy…”

“Earl just wants to pleasure your cock, Carlos. We both love it very much. As much as we love  _you_ ,” Cecil offered, smiling at the way Carlos seemed to calm down a little at his words.

“Exactly,” Earl cooed, pressing a kiss to the base. “I love it. I love how big it is. I love how _thick_  it is. How sensitive…perfect…wonderful…” Earl ended each praising word with a soft kiss and lick, smiling as Carlos started to relax and allow himself to enjoy it. With that he took Carlos back into his mouth, sucking eagerly now, his cheeks becoming hollow as he moaned and hummed loudly, using an obscene amount of tongue, drool spilling down his chin as he did so.

Carlos couldn’t stop himself when he finally came down Earl’s throat. He was seeing bright colors and stars behind his eyelids and for a brief moment he feared that his beating heart would simply smash through his rib cage. His entire body was trembling by the time Earl had finished swallowing and licking him and he whimpered as he was untied, gasping loudly when the gag was pulled out of his mouth. “Earl! Cecil! I…”

Cecil stood up and helped Carlos onto his feet, pressing the palms of his hands on either side of his face, kissing him deeply before they fell onto the cushions, Earl throwing a heavy blanket over them before crawling in to join in.

“Thank you,” Carlos whispered, nuzzling the both of them in satisfaction, blushing at the sensation of two mouths against his own.


End file.
